


Sweet Torment

by sinseeker (inperpetualreverie)



Series: Wincest Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetualreverie/pseuds/sinseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dirty. That's how Sam likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сладкая пытка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838865) by [chemerika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika)



Dean barely has time to shut the motel room door before Sam’s in his space, pressing him against it, all lips and teeth and hot tongue against his sweaty neck.  
“C’mon, man,” Dean huffs out, pushing Sam away, “I need a shower. I’m fuckin’ _dirty_.”  
Sam doesn’t care, though. Fucking _loves_ it when Dean’s dirty. Loves the way his skin feels when it’s covered in a film of sweat. The way he smells. _Jesus,_ the way he _tastes_.  
Sam ignores Dean’s protests, too caught up in how absolutely fucking essential it is that they get to work on shedding the annoying layers currently hindering his attempt to quell the aching need to tastetouchfeel every goddamn sweaty, filthy, delicious part of his big brother.

Dean’s stripped bare, pinned face down on the creaky mattress, feeling exposed and just this side of ashamed because he’s filthy and he’s covered in a whole day’s worth of sweat and grime, and Sam’s got his hands on him, spreading him open. He can’t see anything, but he can feel the heat coming off of his little brother. Can hear Sam inhale, breathing him in and fucking reveling in his scent. He can feel the hot puffs of breath across his hole when Sam exhales. Can feel himself twitch and flutter, and _Christ_ Sam’s tongue is hot and licking into him now and he’s no longer worried about feeling dirty, he just wants more.  
“Please,” he cries, “Sammy, _please.”_ He feels Sam smile against him then, and he continues to beg, but he knows Sam won’t give him anything else. Not yet. Sam’ll do this for hours. He’ll lick and taste and bite and torture until his lips are numb and his tongue is tired. It’s a sweet torment, Dean thinks. And he never wants it to end. 


End file.
